DAISY-WONKYU
by SasukeSeiketsu
Summary: KISAH SEGITIGA ANTARA ,PEMBUNUH BAYARAN,PELUKIS JALANAN,DAN MPUKAH SIWON MELAWAN HASRATNYA UNTUK MENUNJUKAN DIRINYA KEPADA KYUHYUN? WONKYU WONKYU GS,LAST CHAPTER UPDATE/ HAPPY ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**DAISY**

SIWON

KYUHYUN

YUNHO

JUNG SOO

GENRE : DRAMA,ANGST,ROMANCE,

WARNING: GS,TYPOS

DAISY CHAPTER 1

**FLOWERS...**

**K**yuhyun segera berlari keluar rumahnya ,setelah mendengar teiakkan yang selama ini selalu datang diwaktu yang sama, "siapa,sebenarnya yang mengirimi ku bunga" gumam kyuhyun pelan,ia binggung setiap hari dikirimi sebuket bunga daisy yang indah,tapi ia tidak tau siapa yang mengirimkannya.

"Bunga dapat mendatangkan cinta tetapi dapat juga menjadikan awal datangnya sebuah kematian. Aku mulai menanam bunga-bunga ini berharap mereka akan menyamarkan bau mesiu yang melekat pada diriku, tetapi jauh di dalam jiwaku bau mesiu itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang. Revolver 357 magnum tidak meninggalkan pelurunya . Untuk pembunuh meninggalkan jejak berarti kematian." Siwon merawat pistolnya secara teliti ia memasukkan satu persatu peluru kedalam pistol revolver 357 miliknya,ya siwon akan melaksanakan tugasnya kali ini.

Siwon mengambil sebuah map yang berisi foto dan alamat target bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud yaitu sebuah gedung yang terlihat klasik dan didominasi oleh warna emas. Tatapannya tetap siaga dan waspada. Sebuah pintu besar terlihat di hadapannya, siwon masuk dan tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang merupakan targetnya. Dengan sekali tarikan pelatuk pistol, Pria yang berada di hadapannya seketika menggunakan peredam agar,tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suara tembakannya ,"target yang sangat mudah" gumam siwon sambil menampilkan smirk mengerikan dibibir jokernya

Siwon kemudian menuju ke sebuah gedung tua,yang dijaga ketat . sebelum masuk siwon diperiksa terlebih dahulu.

Seseorang memeluknya ketika siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sepertinya dia adalah Bos siwon, mafia kelas kakap yang sangat sulit ditangkap polisi. Uang bisa membungkan mulut polisi-polisi itu pikir bos siwon

"selamat datang, aku menyesal membuatmu bekerja lagi"

Ujar bos siwon kita sebut saja namanya adalah park jugsoo

"mengikuti aturan membuatmu hidupmu lebih baik" ucap siwon dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi . jungsoo sudah mengerti siwon merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ia percaya "lihatlah dirimu seperti bongkahan batu, berat, keras dan tidak berubah" ujar jungsoo sambil berjalan mengelilingi siwon, siwon yang mulai merasa terganggu memasang matanya mengikuti arah gerakan jungsoo.

"kamu sangat mengetahui diriku" balas siwon  
"tentu saja, aku mendengar kamu memiliki hobi baru belakangan ini" dengan kekehan kecil jungsoo membalas semua perkataan siwon yang terkesan dingin  
"aku menanam bunga" ya sekarang siwon sangat suka menanam bunga entah apa alasannya.

"kau tau siwon Bagi seorang pembunuh,wanita lebih berbahaya daripada sebuah senjata, kau harus berhati-hati. Lihatlah pistol antik ini, jika anda tidak menjaganya dengan baik maka dia akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum anda anda bisa membunuh musuhmu, begitu juga dengan Wanita, ambil ini" jungsoo menyodorkan pistol antik itu pada siwon.

Siwon mengambil pistol dari tangan jungsoo dan memeriksa pistol tersebut. Seorang pria yang duduk di dalam ruangan tersebut diam-diam memperhatikannya dan terlihat waspada. Siwon mengembalikan pistol kepada jungsoo dan tersenyum."aku tak membutuhkannya" ujar siwon dan ia pergi dari ruangan itu,setelah jungsoo memberikannya banyak uang,sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun yang mempunyai Hobby melukis. Karena Hobbylah mengantarkan kyuhyun menjadi seorang pelukis jalanan. Akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun disibukkan oleh sebuah kiriman paket misterius, walaupun kyuhyun berusaha mencari tahu bahkan menunggu di depan toko antik milik kakeknya,kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa menemukan sosok misterius tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Orang yang mengirimkan kepadaku bunga setiap pukul 04.15 sore. Aku mencari arti dari bunga daisy dan jawabannya adalah cinta yang tersembunyi. Kakekku berpikir, aku ini seperti barang antik karena di usiaku yang ke 24 tahun aku sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dan kencan. Tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang aku pengirim bunga yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikiranku" kyuhyun tersenyum sambil sesekali menciumi aroma bunga daisy, dari pria misterius yang sampai saat ini kyuhyun tunggu

Di hari yang sama, tanpa disadari kyuhyun seseorang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari lampu listrik jalanan di seberang jalan dan dia adalah choi siwon.

"Aku ingat pertama kali aku melihatnya tanggal 15 April. Satu hari dimana aku membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya". Ingatan siwon melayang saat ia pertama kali melihat kyuhyun.

Siwon berada di sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri yang menghadap ke sebuah ladang yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga daisy. Tatapan siwon terus saja tertuju pada sosok seorang wanita yang mencuri perhatiannya. Wanita tersebut sedang asyik melukis dan sama sekali tidak menyadari siwon yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Siwon terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu dan terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Siwon berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan melihat kyuhyun dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya sementara tas kyuhyun yang berisi peralatannya untuk melukis terbawa arus sungai.

siwon tanpa babibu segera berenang ke dalam sungai dan mengambil tas milik kyuhyun , sayang kyuhyun sudah pergi dengan sepedanya dan sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tas miliknya.

"Setelah itu aku mulai memberikan bunga daisy padanya setiap hari. Karena dia aku mulai belajar tentang Van Gogh, Monet dan Rembrandt" gumam siwon sambil memandangi bunga-bunga daisy yang ia tanam

Siwon memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen baru dan alasan kepindahannya adalah agar bisa melihat kyuhyun setiap hari. Kyuhyun akan berada di jalan tempat para pelukis jalanan berkumpul dan kebetulan tempat kyuhyun biasa melukis menghadap ke apartemen yang siwon tempati

Dan setiap pukul 5 sore, kyuhyun dan para pelukis jalanan lainnya akan menikmati secangkir kopi panas dan siwon dari atas apartemennya memandangi kyuhyun penuh cinta sambil menikmati segelas kopi panas seolah-olah dirinya dan kyuhyun sedang minum bersama.

Siwon selalu memperhatikan kyuhyun diatas apartementnya dengan menggunakan sebuah teropong,ketika kyuhyun hendak pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada orang-orang,siwon juga melambaikan tangannya seolah-olah kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya " hati-hati dijalan aku mencintaimu" gumam siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kebiasaan baru siwon membuatnya ingin mengenal sosok wanita yang ia cintai lebih jauh. Tidak hanya memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas apartemennya tetapi juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di sebuah warung tidak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun melukis . karna kyuhyun siwon mulai belajar melukis. Walaupun awalnya terlihat aneh tapi,lama kelamaan lukisannya terlihat sangat indah.

"Mengapa ia selalu mengirim bunga tetapi tidak pernah menunjukkan sosok dirinya?,apakah ia terlalu malu?" kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Tepat pukul 5 sore , disaat kyuhyun sedang menikmati segelas kopi, seseorang tanpa sengaja mendekatinya dan meminta untuk dilukis olehnya. Tidak seperti pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya,kali ini kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada pelanggannya apalagi pria tersebut membawa sepot bunga mengira,mungkin saja pria dihadapannya ini,sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Belum selesai kyuhyun melukis, pria tersebut mengatakan harus pergi. kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut.  
"aku harus pergi" ucap yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya  
"tapi ini belum selesai" ucap kyuhyun panik tanpa sadar ia menggunakan bahasa korea ,ia mencoba secepat mungkin menggambar sketsa wajah yunho  
"ah, anda orang Korea?" tanya yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar bahasa kyuhyun  
"ya" jawab kyuhyun merasa ada getaran aneh dihatinya ketika mendengar suara yunho  
"apa anda berada disini besok?" tanya yunho dan kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk "aku akan kesini lagi besok di waktu yang sama, anda bisa menyelesaikannya" tambah yunho dan bergegas pergi.

kyuhyun terus memandangi sosok yunho yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya dan melihat bunga daisy yang ditinggalkan yunho.

Malam harinya, kyuhyun menyelesaikan lukisan wajah memperhatikan lukisan wajah yunho,ia menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah yunho.

Keesokan harinya

Disaat kyuhyun sedang melukis seorang anak kecil, yunho muncul dan tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum yunho sehingga membuat pipinya yang chubby terangkat keatas dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan lukisan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"aku minta maaf, aku menumpahkan kopi di lukisan anda, aku akan memulainya lagi" ucap kyuhyun, sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya berbohong ia hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan yunho

"oke" jawab yunho tanpa curiga , pandangan yunho mulai teralihkan pada arah belakang tempat kyuhyun duduk.

kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menegur yunho dengan menyentuh pipi yunho "maaf, anda harus melihat ke arahku" ucap kyuhyun pelan  
"oh, aku minta maaf" yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara itu dari atas apartemen, siwon sangat marah ia cemburu ketika melihat seorang pria mendekati kyuhyun . " siapa pria itu,kenapa ia bisa membuatnya tersenyum " siwon yang notabene seorang pembunuh bayaran mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah yunho...

Siwon tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membunuh yunho,ia hanya ingin melihat wajah yunho lebih jelas,siwon hanya bisa menghela napas ,sejujurnya ia sangat ingin menunjukan dirinya pada kyuhyun, tapi siwon tak ingin kyuhyun tersakiti.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, yunho kembali mengatakan harus pergi. Namun kali ini, kyuhyun berhasil,menyelesaikan sketsanya lebih cepat.  
"tunggu, aku sudah menyelesaikannya" ucap kyuhyun senang dan puas ,ia menunjukkan hasil lukisan wajah yunho.  
"wah, cepat sekali" ucap yunho takjub melihat lukisan wajah,yang sangat persis dengan dirinya.  
"aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat lagi" ujar kyuhyun bangga

Yunho tidak menjawab dan memandangi lukisan kyuhyun dan sesekali melirik ke belakang kyuhyun,entah apa yang sedang menarik perhatian seorang jung yunho.  
"aku bisa mengulanginya jika anda tidak suka" ucap kyuhyun ketika melihat raut wajah yunho  
"ah tidak, bagaimana kalau aku datang lagi minggu depan dan anda bisa membuatkan satu lukisan cat minyak untukku, sampai nanti" ucap yunho sebelum yunho,pergi kyuhyun menanhan tangan yunho  
"tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu di wajah anda" ucap kyuhyun dan menghapus noda hitam di wajah yunho.

"Siapa pria itu? Siapa dia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum? Begitu indah" siwon jengah ia cemburu,seharusnya ia yang bisa membuat kyuhyun terseyum bahagia seperti itu, bukan jung yunho

Yunho pergi dan kyuhyun terus memandangi yunho yang mulai menjauh,kyuhyun melihat tangannya sudah dua kali ia menyentuh wajah yunho pria yang ia sukai , sementara itu siwon perlahan-lahan menurunkan senjatanya.

di hari minggu yang kyuhyun tunggu  
Hujan turun dengan deras dan mengharuskan kyuhyun untuk berteduh. Kyuhyun memandangi kuas dan cat lukis yang lupa diambilnya dan terkena derasnya air hujan.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedih , mungkin yunho tidak akan datang menemuinya

"Hujan turun dengan deras dan dia tidak datang, mungkin jika tidak hujan, aku sekarang sudah duduk disana dan menunggunya" kyuhyun menunduk sedih

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang memandangi kyuhyun. Mereka adalah siwon yang tengah menggunakan jas hujan berwarna hitam dan yunho yang menggunakan payung.

yunho melihat pria menggunakan jas hujan memasuki sebuah lorong sempit. Yunho berlari mengejarnya namun sayang pria tersebut dengan mudahnya menghilang. Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba menghantamnya dan tengkuk yunho membuat yunho tak sadarkan diri. Pria yang mengenakan mantel hitam mengambil uang dari dompet yunho dan meninggalkan dompet yunho.

"jung yunho interpol" gumam siwon setelah membaca kartu pengenal milik yunho, siwon mengambil semua uang yunho,dan membuang dompetnya,siwon melakukan itu agar yunho tidak curiga.

Keesokan harinya, kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Orang yang dinanti-nantinya sama sekali tidak muncul. Karna lelah kyuhyun pun tertidur di kursi.

Seorang pria mendekat dan berdehem di dekat kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat yunho ada dihadapannya ."bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya yunho,yunho merasa sedikit bersalah karna tidak menemui kyuhyun kemarin.  
kyuhyun menundukkan kepala pertanda salam. Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir melihat tangan yunho yang terbalut perban  
"oh ini, hanya keseleo, akan baik dalam beberapa hari" ucap yunho mengerti kekhawatiran kyuhyun  
"apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran  
"hujan begitu deras kemarin dan aku terpeleset. Apakah anda menunggu lama kemarin?" tanya yunho  
"ah tidak…. Maksudku sedikit, apa sudah bisa dimulai?" kyuhyun bohong,sejujurnya ia menunggu yunho sangat lama .  
yunho duduk tepat di hadapan kyuhyun. yunho membuat pose-pose lucu yang membuat kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

"Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati

Tepat pukul 04.15 disaat kyuhyun berada di toko Antik milik kakeknya , seseorang lagi-lagi mengirimkan sebuket bunga daisy padanya. "Flower" teriak suara misterus. Kyuhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan terkejut saat melihat yunho berdiri di depan tokonya dan tersenyum padanya.

"ah ini" ucap yunho dan memberikan bunga daisy yang berada dibawah kakinya kepada kyuhyun,kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan mengambil kesimpulan sesuai apa yang diprediksikannya kalau pria misterius selama ini yang selalu mengiriminya bunga daisy adalah yunho .

TBC

Ff ini remake dari salah satu K-MOVIE favorite ku dengan judul yang sama


	2. Chapter 2

DAISY CHAP 2

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya yunho membuyarkan lamunan terus memperhatikan wajah yunho."ne silahkan" kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya ,guna mempersilahkan yunho masuk.

Yunho mulai melihat seisi toko Antik milik keluarga kyuhyun yang unik dan membuatnya terpana.  
"bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya kyuhyun pada yunho yang tengah asyik melihat sebuah pigura foto berisi foto kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sangat cantik.

"aku tahu semuanya" jawab yunho bangga."ini sangat bagus" ujar yunho menyentuh sebuah pigura berisi foto kyuhyun "tapi itu bukanlah yang asli ,itu hanya tiruan" ucap kyuhyun

" tak masalah,boleh aku memiliki ini? berapa harganya?" yunho menunjukkan figura foto berisi kyuhyun  
"oh, ambil saja, anggap saja itu sebuah hadiah" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertukar, aku mengambil pigura ini dan kau mengambil kimchi ini, ini buatanku sendiri dan aku yakin kau susah menemukannya" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mengajak yunho, ke tempat ia menyimpan semua lukisannya .pandangan yunho menelusuri setiap lukisan yang kyuhyun buat . yunho melihat lukisan dirinya yang tergeletak di meja dan bertanya pada kyuhyun "bukankah kau mengatakan kalau lukisan ini ditumpahi kopi?" tanya yunho tersenyum, sepertinya yunho mulai mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun menaruh perasaan terhadapnya .

kyuhyun hanya terdiam wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia berusaha merebut lukisan dari tangan yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kyuhyun . "kemarikan kumohon" kyuhyun berhasil merebut lukisan itu dari tangan yunho dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya."ini bukan sketsa wajah mu kau salah liat'" ujar merusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat.

Perhatian yunho teralih ke sebuah lukisan milik kyuhyun . "tempat apa ini ?" tanya yunho sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan melihat yunho dan lukisannya secara bergantian.

Flashback

"Musim semi waktu itu, aku pergi kesana untuk melukis bunga daisy untuk sebuah pameran. Bagiku, daisy adalah bunga matahari kecil" .kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati suasa taman bunga daisy yang sangat indah. " Van Gogh melukis bunga matahari dan dan aku melukis bunga daisy"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu,tapi sayang kyuhyun terjatuh,ia berusaha mengambil kanvas dan segera naik kepermukaan.

"Setelah jatuh aku terlalu takut untuk menyebrangi jembatan kayu jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar". Kyuhyun mendorong sepedanya menulusuri taman bunga daisy itu,ia merasa cukup lelah karena mengambil jalan memutar. Ketika ia sampai ia melihat sebuah jembatan yang lebih aman tuk disebrangi.

" aku menemukan sebuah jembatan baru. Pada awalnya aku berpikir itu kebetulan, tetapi kemudian aku merasa ada seseorang yang sengaja membuatkan jembatan ini untukku."

Kyuhyun mengambil peralatan melukisnya yang disimpan seseorang di atas jembatan itu.

Kyuhyun melukis sebuah lukisan taman bunga daisy dan meletakkan kembali lukisan itu dia atas jembatan,sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada orang yang membantunya.

" Keesokan harinya seseorang mengambil lukisan yang sengaja aku buat sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan aku pikir dia adalah orang yang membuatkan jembatan ini untukku. Setelah itu seseorang mulai mengirimkanku bunga daisy." Gumam kyuhyun dalam lamunannya

FLASHBACK END

"aku melihat ke luar jendela dan berharap bisa melihat siapa pengirimnya, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun disana, jadi aku melukis dirinya sebagai bayangan, aku telah menunggunya dan kurasa aku telah menemukannya" ucap kyuhyun pada yunho sambil menunjukkan sebuah lukisan ,bergambar dirinya yang sedang menanti dibalik kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearah yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepadanya kalau itu bukan aku. Alih-alih berbohong atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku memilih diam." Guman yunho dalam hati

yunho memandangi kyuhyun lama dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Kyuhnyun tersenyum dalam pelukan yunho, dan membalas pelukannya.

YUNHO SIDE

"Tugasku adalah menangkap Bandar narkoba yang beroperasi antara Asia dan Amsterdam. Dari sini aku bisa melihat semuanya, persembunyian mereka, apotek dan tidak khawatir akan terlihat karena dia menghalangiku"

" Kali ke dua aku duduk di depannya dan aku merasa dia memiliki perasaan kepadaku." Yunho memperhatikan kyuhyun yang terus mencuri pandang kearahnya.

" aku melihat seseorang bejas hujan hitam keluar dari apotek itu,aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi pukulan mendarat di tengkuku dan membuatku kehilangan mengambil dompetku yang tergeletak tak jauh ditempatku isinya sudah terkuras merasa lega Untungnya dia hanya pencuri kecil dan aku beruntung penyamaranku tidak terbongkar"

" Sekarang mereka mulai tahu aku disini dan aku tahu aku menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya dengan berada dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menemuinya , aku berharap akulah orang yang selama ini dia tunggu." Gumam yunho dalam hati,jujur yunho merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling jahat memanfaatkan kyuhyun,dan membawa kyuhyun kedalam bahaya,tapi yunho tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Seminggu setelah yunho dari toko antik milik kyuhyun, yunho sering menghampiri kyuhyun .ke tempat dimana dia biasa melukis. Kali ini yunho membawa sebuah bunga sebagai hadiah untuk kyuhyun tetapi bukan bunga daisy. "sudah seminggu dan tidak ada kiriman bunga lagi" ucap kyuhyun  
"ohhh, mungkin dia takut padaku" jawab yunho dan tertawa  
"sepertinya sudah tidak perlu bunga lagi karena aku sudah bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa menggambar anda sekarang dengan ingatanku"

Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati,kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi walaupun kiriman bunga daisy itu sudah berhenti asalkan yunho ada di dekatnya,itu membuatnya cukup merasa senang.

"berapa banyak yang kamu tahu tentang diriku kyuhyun?" tanya yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum malu  
"anda seorang pengusaha muda Korea yang sedang bekerja di Belanda, nama anda jung yunho dan anda berusia 30 tahun, oh…. Dan anda sangat pandai membuat kimchi"

"bagaimana jika, aku tidak pandai membuat kimchi, apakah kamu masih perduli tentangku?"tanya yunho,yang sebenarnya hanya gurauwan belaka  
"apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Tanpa disadari kyuhyun dan yunho, beberapa orang pria mendekat. Di pinggang salah satu pria terdapat sebuah pistol yang sengaja disembunyikan. Siwon yang memang selalu memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas apartemennya segera menyadari hal tersebut. Siwon mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan menebak salah satu pria bertopi tepat sebelum pria tersebut mengeluarkan pistolnya.

DORRR DORR

Burung merpati beterbangan dan semua orang yang berada di jalanan histeris. Yunho menarik kyuhyun menyingkir dan mulai menembaki mereka satu persatu. Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam dan ikut membantu dari atas siwon sangat mencemaskan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun melihat seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan. Kyuhyun berusaha menolong namun sayang sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai kyuhyun.

DORRR .

Yunho berusaha menembaki orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya dan tanpa sengaja melihat siwon di jendela apartemannya. Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembaki siwon . Tak cukup sampai disitu, yunho mengejar siwon hingga ke apartemennya.

DORRR

Sebuah peluru berhasil menembus kaki yunho saat ia menaiki tangga. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, yunho berusaha bertahan dan mengejar siwon hingga ke balkon. Hasilnya nihil, siwon sudah tidak ada. Yunho melihat ke arah jalanan banyak orang yang berdosa yang telah menjadi korban

Tubuh kyuhyun dikerubuni banyak orang,luka kyuhyun sangat parah .mulutnya banyak mengeluarkan darah segar.

**Beberapa hari kemudian  
**"Aku kehilangan suara karena sebuah peluru nyasar dan menyebabkanku shock. Mereka mengatakan kepadaku kalau yunho terluka dan dikirim kembali ke Korea. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya**."**

Kyuhyun terus memandangi bunga daisy segar yang ia yakini yunho yang sudah mengiriminya seperti biasa.

kyuhyun terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan leher diperban. Beberapa kertas ucapan "We Miss U" dari sahabat-sahabat terlihat di meja samping tempat tidur kyuhyun. Seorang suster masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan meletakkan sepot bunga daisy yang masih segar.

"kau mendapatkan bunga daisy lagi seperti biasa" ujar suster itu sambil tersenyum."bagaimana keadaanmu" kyuhyun segera mencari kata-kata yang telah ia tulis di kertas ,sang suster memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kyuhyun "aku baik" kyuhyun menunjukan kertas itu pada suster. Ya kyuhyu tak bisa bicara sekarang.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, siwon memandangi lokasi kejadian tempat dimana gadis yang disukainya menyentuh trotoar yang masih menyisakan darah kyuhyu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja" gumam siwon entah pada siapa.

"Untuk menyambutku kembali bekerja lagi, Kakek mengambil foto. Ada seorang laki-laki berdiri diseberang jalan dalam foto. yunho mengapa ia tak datang dan menemuiku." Kyuhyun masih berharap bahwa yunho masih ada didekatnya dan terus sayang lelaki yang ada di foto itu bukanlah jung yunho. Tapi choi siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali melukis di tempat yang sama. Walaupun rasa sedih masih menderanya, kyuhyun sadar jika dia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan

. Seorang pria mendekati kyuhyun dan menyapanya.  
"annyeonghaseyo" ujar siwon sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

TBC

Thanks udah mau review ff ini,awalnya aku gak berniat melanjutkan ff ini tapi yah sudahlah,sei ingin menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab.

Jangan lupa review yah, walaupun chap ini kurang memuaska buat sei


	3. Chapter 3

DAISY CHAP 3

Warning :GS,TYPOS

*Sasukeseiketsu*

Seorang pria mendekati kyuhyun dan menyapanya.  
"annyeonghaseyo" ujar siwon sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon mengetahui arti tatapan kyuhyun siwon kembali berucap "ne aku orang korea,kau juga orang koreakan?" kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Siwon merasa senang bisa melihat langsung senyum kyuhyun yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan.

"bisakah anda menggambar sketsa wajahku?" ujar siwon . kyuhyun menunjukkan papan harga ,seolah menyuruh siwon untuk membayar terlebih dahulu,siwon pun mengerti dan membayarkan sejumlah uang pada kyuhyun."oh mian aku lupa"

kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengambil kanvasnya.

"Dia tampak begitu sedih,aku tak bisa diam harus muncul dan mengembalikan senyumnya" ujar siwon dalam terus menatap kyuhyun lekat,ada kerinduan dimata siwon ketika menatap kyuhyun.

kyuhyun mulai melukis siwon, air mata terus turun dari mata kyuhyun ,kyuhyun merindukan yunho. lama kelamaan hasil lukisan kyuhyun bukanlah wajah siwon melainkan wajah berderai air mata kyuhyun segera mengganti kanvas dengan kanvas baru.

"gwaencanhayo?" tanya siwon khawatir,siwon juga bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana  
"aku minta maaf, aku akan mengulanginya lagi"

"tidak usah,aku akan datang lagi lain kali" ucap siwon seolah mengerti perasaan kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun hendak mengembalikan uang siwon ,tapi siwon segera menolaknya  
"tidak, lain kali lukis aku lagi" siwon pun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun,siwon sadar ia sudah terlambat,di hati kyuhyun sudah ada nama yunho sekarang.

Ketika kyuhyun bersiap-siap pulang. Saat menunggu kendaraan, sebuah mobil Jeep tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Kyuhyun mengenali Pria yang mengendarai mobil Jeep tersebut. Pria di atas mobil turun dan menawarkan untuk mengantar kyuhyun pulang. "mari aku antar" ujar siwon sambil membawa semua peralatan lukis kyuhyun ,kyuhyun hendak menolaknya tapi siwon bersikeras ingin mengantarkan kyuhyun."sudah lah tidak apa-apa "ujar siwon menangkan kyuhyun,kyuhyunpun masuk ke mobil siwon.

"Aku dengannya sekarang,ia sedang duduk disampingku,didekatku" gumam siwon dalam hati,jujur siwon merasa senang sekarang bisa berdekatan dengan kyuhyun dan menatap wajah kyuhyun dari segera melajukan mobilnya menuju toko antik milik kyuhyun,jelas saja ia tau,karena siwon sudah sering pergi ke toko itu untuk mengirimkan bunga daisy setiap hari.

Kyuhyun merasa bingung kenapa siwon bisa tau rumahnya . seolah mengetahui kebingungan yang dirasa kyuhyun siwon segera menjawabnya "aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini,aku pergi dulu" siwon segera mengendarai mobinya dan menjauhi rumah kyuhyun.

*sasukeseiketsu*

Keesokan harinya  
kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat siwon sudah berdiri didepan mobilnya,menunggu kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang.  
"annyeong, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama" ucap siwon dan mengambil tas milik kyuhyun yang berisikan kuas dan cat.

"Karena aku tidak bisa bicara dia memainkan music untukku. Dia sangat baik padaku tapi Aku masih menunggu yunho dan aku tidak bisa memberikan tempat dihatiku untuknya" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati ,ia memejamkan matanya menikmati musik klasik yang sengaja siwon putar. Siwon terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah cantiknya wajah kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam.

Dirumahnya siwon sedang asyik menonton mematikan volume tvnya dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan bibir sang aktor,siwon terus mengulanginya sampai ia bisa membaca setiap gerakkan bibir tanpa mendengarkan suaranya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan sepot bunga tulip hitam di depan mengerti apa maksud dari bunga tulip hitam tersebut dan bergegas mengambil sebuah map yang berisikan info dan foto target selanjutnya. ****

"Tulip hitam , mengingatkan aku tentang siapa diriku.". Gumam siwon,ia terus memandangi foto target yang ada ditangannya,senyum mengerikan tercetak di bibir jokernya, ia ingat bahwa ia adalah pembunuh bayaran akan berubah mengerikan jika menyangkut tugasnya dan seketika berubah menjadi pria lembut dan hangat jika berdekatan dengan kyuhyun.

Menjemput kyuhyun sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru siwon . Begitupun dengan hari ini. Tapi hari ini berbeda,kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajak siwon makan malam.

"apakah anda bisa makan malam denganku hari ini?" tulis kyuhyun dalam sebuah buku kecil  
"tentu, aku tahu sebuah tempat bagus disini" ucap siwon antusias,tentu saja ia senang,dia ajak makan malam oleh seseorang yang ia cintai dan bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya ,merupan impian siwon selama segera melajukan mobilnya ketempat yang ia maksud.

Kecanggungan terjadi diantara siwon dan kyuhyun . Selain karna kyuhyun yang tidak dapat berbicara, siwon juga terlihat gelisah karna harus segera pergi melakukan tugasnya.  
"maaf, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, hanya sebentar, aku akan kembali" pinta siwon dan segera pergi. kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi kepergian siwon.

****"Sekali lagi aku menunggu. Kata Kakekku, orang tuaku akan datang, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak datang dan karena anda jung yunho, aku sudah terbiasa menunggu." Kyuhyun menunduk sedih ia kembali teringat kepada sosok yunho yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

siwon berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah hotel langkahnya menggema didalam hotel yang terlihat sepi itu. Terlihat dua orang pasangan kekasih yang baru saja memasuki hotel yang menjadi tempat tujuan siwon . siwon berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pasangan kekasih tersebut dan terus mengikuti mereka.

Tepat disaat mereka akan memasuki kamar, siwon mendekat dan meletakkan pistolnya tepat dikepala si pria . DORR DORR pria itu pun mati di tangan siwon

Dan disaat bersamaan lampu di restoran tempat siwon dan kyuhyun makan malam tiba-tiba padam. Pelayan restoran membawa beberapa batang lilin dan meletakkannya di meja kyuhyun  
"maaf, aku agak lama" ucap siwon dengan sebuah bunga daisy di tangannya,ia memberikan bunga itu pada kyuhyun,dan kyuhyun segera siwon masih belum stabil, berlari menguras banyak energinya ia tidak perduli,yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kyuhyun.

kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas dan memberikannya kepada siwon. siwon tersenyum memandangi gambar dirinya yang berhasil dilukis kyuhyun. kyuhyun juga memberikan sebuah note kepada siwon "terima kasih atas semuanya, tetapi aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain".

siwon tersenyum membaca pesan kyuhyun "aku menyukai lukisan mu,tenang saja aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu". Ujar siwon ,jujur siwon merasa hatinya sangat sakit,ia telah di tolak kyuhyun sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencitai kyuhyun,jauh melebihi yunho.

Semakin hari hubungan antara kyuhyun dan siwon semakin dekat,kyuhyun bisa melupakan sedikit tentang yunho jika siwon sedang ada didekatnya. Kyuhyun mengajak siwon ke toko antik milik keluarganya dan memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga daisy dan sebuah jembatan. Siwon terpana saat melihat lukisan kyuhyun,ia tau semuanya tentang tempat itu. Jembatan yang merupakan penghubung sekaligus pemisah antara dirinya dan kyuhyun , karena saat ini hati kyuhyun telah diisi oleh Jung yunho bukan dirinya.

kyuhyun memberikan sebuah catatan kepada siwon yang berisikan curhatan isi hatinya. Siwon membacanya dengan teliti

Dia membangunkan jembatan untukku dan mengirimkan bunga daisy kepadaku setiap hari. Jung yunho, sepertinya dia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti kehilangannya jauh lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan kehilangan suaraku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun untuknya, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih.15 April, dia berjanji untuk datang ke pameran seni, aku menunggunya. Isi dari tulisan kyuhyun

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum membacanya,kyuhyun telah salah sangka ,bukan yunho yang ia lah yang sangat ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada kyuhyun bahwa ialah yang,mengembalikan semua alat lukisnya,membangun jembatan dan mengirimkan bunga daisy untuknya ,tapi siwon tidak bisa melakukannya.

"tidak ada gunanya hanya menunggu" ucap siwon pada kyuhyun,kyuhyun hanya menatap siwon bingung.

Siwon mengajak kyuhyun ke tempat kerja yunho. Siwon dan kyuhyun dipertemukan dengan teman yunho, shim changmin

"mengapa kami tidak bisa mengetahui apapun tentang yunho?" tanya siwon mendesak changmin,  
"dia tidak mengalami luka serius, tetapi aku takut jika dia tidak diizinkan meninggalkan Korea lagi" ujar changmin tenang

"bisakah anda memberikan kepada kami alamat jung yunho" siwon masih berusaha mendapatkan informasi tentang yunho demi kebahagian kyuhyun.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa. Jika kalian memiliki pesan untuknya silahkan katakan padaku, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada nya" jawab changmin dan melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang terus menunduk.

Sesampainya di rumah, siwon mengalihkan perhatian kyuhyun dengan memintanya membuatkan secangkir teh hangat ,Namun cara itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Saat kyuhyun menuangkan gula ke dalam gelas, tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. kyuhyun tidak mempercayai kalau dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan yunho lagi. Siwon hanya bisa memandangi kyuhyun dan mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghiburnya termasuk mengajak kyuhyun ke tempat tinggalnya.

Kediaman siwon memang tidak sebesar Toko Antik milik kyuhyun, tetapi di dalamnya kyuhyun bisa menemukan sebuah kebun yang ditanami bunga daisy, kyuhyun melihat sebuah bunga tulip berwarna hitam dan hendak menyentuhnya ,tapi siwon segera mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya "ini merupakan kiriman dari teman " ujar siwon kikuk,seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

kyuhyun sedikit penasaran dengan sebuah ruangan dan mencoba memasukinya.  
"maaf, ini hanya gudang,terdapat banyak debu didalamnya" ucap siwon mencegah kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu . Dan tanpa diketahui kyuhyun ruangan yang ingin dimasukinya adalah sebuah ruangan yang menyimpan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan hasil karyanya sendiri, yang sengaja ditinggalkan kyuhyun di jembatan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang membangunkan jembatan untuknya.

siwon mengajak kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya , siwon terlihat salah tingkah ketika berdekatan dengan kyuhyun. kyuhyun melihat beberapa buku karangan penulis terkenal tertata rapi di meja kebanyakan dari buku tersebut tentang lukisan.  
"oh, ini buku karangan Monet, aku menyukainya. Lukisan Monet adalah mimpi dan membuatmu bisa membayangkan sesuatu" ucap siwon pada kyuhyun,kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka ternyata siwon tertarik dengan seni melukis sama seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu di notes dan memberikannya pada siwon "dapatkah aku menggunakan semua daisy ini untuk pameran?". Siwon segera menjawabnya dengan wajah berseri " ne ,ne tentu saja kau bisa menggunakannya" siwon tersenyum sangat manis sampai kedua lesung pipinya terlihat, kyuhyun membalas senyuman siwon tak kalah manisnya

TBC

Adakah yang masih ingat ff abal ini

,sorry for sei udah mulai kaku untuk mengetik hehehe.

Thank you buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff apalagi yang review ff ini.^.

Dijamin gak bakalan sad ending kok tenang,sei paling benci yang namanya sad ending


	4. Chapter 4

DAISY CHAP 4 

Yunho telah kembali dari korea  
"apa kamu ingin ke kantor pusat?" tanya changmin kepada yunho ketika mereka dimobil  
"aku ingin menemui kyuhyun terlebih dahulu" ucap yunho mantap,jujur yunho merindukan kyuhyun sekarang. 

"aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan, apakah kamu tahu seberapa keras usahaku agar kau bisa kembali kesini lagi dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan kalau itu bukan salahmu. Kau terluka dalam bertugas, jangan merasa bersalah" teriak changmin emosi. Kali ini mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan yang menghadap sebuah sungai. 

"aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, semuanya" yunho terus dibayangi rasa bersalah karna telah membohongi kyuhyun,dan membawa kyuhyun dalam sebuah masalah yang besar.

Bahkan saat ini kyuhyun telah kehilangan suaranya. 

"aiiiiiisssss, kau membuatku gila. Baiklah itu bagus, tapi kau sudah terlambat, ada seorang pria yang sedang dekat dengannya sekarang" ucap changmin dan ucapannya membuat yunho terkejut dan menatap tidak percaya.

Dan memang benar. yunho memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan barang-barang antik dari mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang pria tampan yang memasuki toko antik milik kakek kyuhyun. Pria tersebut terlihat akrab dengan Kakek kyuhyun dan dia adalah Choi siwon.

Langit sore terlihat mendung.  
kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun. Bunyi telepon membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju telepon dan mendengarkan pesan otomatis yang telah ia set "annyeonghaseyo cho kyuhyun imnida,aku sedang ada urusan silahkan tingalkan pesan dan aku akan menghubungi mu lagi" . Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun mengangkatnya, tidak ada suara. Si penelepon pun tidak berbicara dan hanya terdiam. kyuhyun perlahan-lahan meletakkan gagang telepon.

Di tempat lain si penelepon terlihat gelisah. Dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada kyuhyun.

"yunho-ssi, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa bicara tetapi aku bisa mendengar jika dia berbicara." Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati,kesedihan kembali menghampiri kyuhyun .

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan kyuhyun .kyuhyun bergegas turun dan membukanya. Saat di depan pintu, kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu hal yang lain di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa jika yang datang kali ini adalah orang yang sangat ditunggunya.

siwon tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah sendok yang dihiasi sebuah pita pada kyuhyun.

"tadi aku melihatnya dan aku membelinya untuk mu" ujar siwon,siwon terlihat salah tingkah dihadapan kyuhyun ,ia mengagaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal."apa aku menganggu?" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat siwon dan mempersilahkan siwon masuk.

Jujur kyuhyun sedikit kecewa orang yang ditunggunya bukan siwon melainkan yunho. 

"secangkir kopi?" ujar siwon meminta kyuhyun membuatkannya secangkir segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membuatkan siwon secangkir kopi. 

Di saat kyuhyun membuatkan kopi untuk siwon , sebuah ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun segera membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan siwon sejenak. Ia terpaku di depan pintu ketika melihat yunho sekarang berdiri di hadapannya begitupun dengan siwon yang melihat dibalik bahu kyuhyun.

Siwon , kyuhyun dan yunho sama-sama terdiam ,tanpa mereka sadari siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat bersiap menghajar yunho,tapi ia tahan demi kyuhyun.

Sebuah poster art exhibition tertempel di dekat pintu rumah kyuhyun dan hal itu mengingatkan yunho terhadap janjinya pada kyuhyun. 

"maaf sudah begitu lama sejak aku terakhir kali melihatmu, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan terjebak di Korea" ucap yunho membuka gelisah karena dirinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yunho. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca kyuhyun bergegas mengambil note yang berisi semua kata-kata yang ia tulis dan susun.  
"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan notenya.  
"aku baik" jawab yunho sedikit canggung "aku berada di daerah ini dan…."

kyuhyun tiba-tiba menutup pintu dan mendekat ke arah yunho. Sementara itu di dalam rumah siwon hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa tidak berguna sekarang karena bagi kyuhyun hanya yunho lah yang paling penting saat ini.  
"wae ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan gerakan bibir, air mata terus mengalir di pipi kyuhyun saat ini 

"maaf, itu… aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku,… aku Polisi. Aku memanfaatkan mu selama penyelidikan dan sudah membuatmu terluka. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena…. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi aku pikir inilah saatnya bagiku untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku sungguh menyesal" ucap yunho mengungkapkan segala kebenaran kepada membungkuk dalam didahadapan kyuhyun dan setelah itu pergi.

Kyuhyun terus menggedor-gedor pintu sambil terus berusaha memanggil yunho. Tapi yunho tidak mempedulikannya

Siwon terus mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesedihan yang ia tak tahan mendegar kyuhyun terus berusaha memanggil yunho sambil menangis,tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes di kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedih dan kecewa sekarang yunho sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya dan ternyata yunho hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa memperdulikan siwon yang masih berada di rumahnya.

Siwon ingin menghibur kyuhyun dan menghapus semua air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata kyuhyun , namun sebelum tangan siwon menyentuh pundak kyuhyun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan beranjak pulang,yang dibutuhkan kyuhyun saat ini adalah sendiri

"Ia kehilangan suaranya dan aku kehilangannya sekarang" ujar yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jujur yunho sudah sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah mencintai semuanya telah terlambat,yunho telah menyakiti hati dan fisik kyuhyun.

"yunho,aku sudah tau ciri-ciri orang yang menembak mu ia orang asia".ujar changmin dengan mimik wajah serius "dan aku rasa ia merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang sangat profesional,dia menggunakan peredam dalam pistolnya,dan tidak meninggalkan sidik jari di apartementnya."lanjut changmin,yunho hanya memperhatikan changmin yang berbicara,wajah yunho terlihat sangat sendu seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita menyewa jasa si pembunuh bayaran itu dan menangkapnya,aku pasti akan dipromosikan jika berhasil menangkapnya " ujar changmin antusias." Dan membiarkan ia menembak kepalamu,apa kau gila " ujar yunho tidak menerima usul dari changmin .

Yunho terlihat merenung sejenak memikirkan usul changmin "bagaimana kalau aku bisa menyewanya untuk membunuhku dan semuanya akan beres" ucap yunho.  
"mwo?" tanya changmin terkejut dengan keputusan yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

Siwon kembali mengajak kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Langkah kaki kyuhyun terhenti sesaat saat menemukan sebuket bunga tulip hitam di depan pintu rumah siwon . "kyuhyun-ssi, ini adalah bunga dari teman untukku" cegah siwon saat kyuhyun ingin menyentuh bunga tersebut. Siwon segera menyembunyikan bunga tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku siwon yang sedikit aneh,tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih masuk kedalam rumah siwon.

Pikiran siwon kalut saat melihat foto target pembunuhan selanjutnya adalah yunho orang yang sangat dicintai oleh kyuhyun. Siwon segera menemui jung soo Bosnya.

"dia adalah polisi" ucap siwon ragu.  
" ya memang hal ini bukanlah tugas yang mudah, tetapi klien meminta kalau anda yang harus melakukannya. Kita berada dalam bisnis yang sama dimana… kita tidak pernah mengatakan "tidak" pada klien" jawab jung soo menjelaskan posisi siwon sebagai pembunuh profesional

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus mendukung anda. " jungsoo menepuk pundak siwon sebagai hanya menatap jung soo dengan wajah datar

"Aku mendengar kau bertemu seseorang akhir-akhir ini, anda membutuhkan uang untuk gadis dan sama seperti aku yang membutuhkan anda untuk pekerjaan".

Yunho terlihat bersiap dibantu changmin sesekali matanya menatap poster pameran lukisan milik kyuhyun sekarang adalah hari dimana pameran kyuhyun akan dilaksanakan " kau harus selamat dan kembali pulang" ujar changmin sambil memasangkan baju anti peluru di tubuh yunho,sejujurnya changmin sedikit khawatir karna pembunuh bayaran ini sangat profesional " jangan khawatir aku pasti pulang" ujar yunho menenangkan sahabatnya.

Beberapa polisi ditempatkan disetiap sudut sementara yunho bersiaga di dalam mobil dengan sebuah speaker ditelinganya. Seseorang tiba-tiba mendekati mobil yunho orang tersebut mengunakan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga sulit untuk dikenali, pria itu semakin mendekat dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya. "target mendekat,target mendekat" ucap salah satu polisi dan bersiaga.  
"it's oke. Dia adalah temanku" ucap yunho melalui speakerphone. 

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa siwon dari luar jendela mobil "bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya siwon dengan senyuman  
"ne tentu " ucap yunho dan mempersilahkan siwon masuk ke dalam mobil "aku akan kembali segera" ucap yunho pada speaker yang menghubungkannya dengan changmin .  
"Hei, kemana kau, jangan pergi" teriak changmin , namun sayang mobil yang dikendarai yunho sudah berjalan dan naasnya lagi, yunho melepaskan speaker dari telinganya.

Di dalam mobil

"aku hanya perlu beberapa menit" ucap siwon pada yunho  
"tidak, itu berbahaya jika kita tetap disana" ujar yunho sesekali mata yunho memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik siwon . keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua 

" kyuhyun bercerita banyak tentang anda"ujar siwon memecahkan keheningan  
"benarkah? Aku merasa begitu buruk tentang kyuhyun,aku merasa bersalah padanya" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum sedih. 

"aku tahu kau tulus" ucap siwon meyakinkan yunho  
yunho terdiam mendengar ucapansiwon .  
"musiknya terlalu keras, bisakah diganti dengan yang lain?" tanya siwon yang tidak terlalu suka dengan musik rock yang di mainkan yunho didalam mobilnya  
"silahkan kau ganti saja " ujar yunho,siwon pun segera mengganti music rock dengan music classic yang biasa ia putar.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu aku dari belakang mobil. Jika anda adalah pembunuh, apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun?" gumam yunho dalam hati,hati yunho diselimuti rasa khawatir sekarang,mungkin saja siwon adalah pembunuh bayaran itu.

yunho menghentikan mobil di pinggir sebuah danau.  
"anda bisa saja menembak saya" ucap yunho kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala siwon .tapi siwon hanya diam bibir jokernya menampilkan senyuman mengerikan seperti biasanya.

"apakah aku bukan target anda?" tanya yunho ,ia sedikit heran kenapa siwon tidak berniat menembaknya sama sekali .siwon menoleh ke arahnya "apakah kau berpikir kalau aku tidak akan menembak anda?" senyuman mengerikan kembali terjetak dibibir siwon  
"aku tidak tahu apakah kamu akan menembakku atau tidak, tapi aku tahu, aku bisa menembakmu sekarang juga " lanjut siwon 

"cobalah" tantang yunho,yunho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol  
"aku tidak perlu mencoba" ucap siwon dan mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku jaketnya  
"aku juga tidak" balas yunho 

"apakah kamu lupa siapa dirimu? Kamu orang baik dan aku orang jahat" ujar siwon  
yunho perlahan-lahan menurunkan pistolnya "jika kamu tidak disini untuk membunuhku, terus kenapa?" tanya yunho ,penasaran apa maksud siwon sebenarnya,yang ia tau merupakan pembUnuh bayaran yang changmin jebak. 

"untuk kyuhyun " jawab siwon mantap.  
"bukan untuk diri sendiri?"  
siwon menggeleng "aku sudah menyukainya sejak melihatnya pertama kali"  
"kau pria yang mengirimi nya bunga daisy?" 

"dia belum tahu" ujar siwon 

"apakah anda tahu berapa lama dia menunggumu?" yunho sebenarnya merasa kesal sendiri pada siwon,yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan langsung pada kyuhyun 

"ya, hanya sebelum kau datang dan dia berhenti menungguku . kau harus pergi ke pameran hari ini" siwon menghela napas berat .  
"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya yunho  
"aku akan menghilang dari hidupnya" yunho merasa iri pada siwon yang rela berkorban hanya demi kebahagian kyuhyun ,dan mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri.

siwon dan yunho sama-sama terdiam. Yunho memutuskan keluar dari mobil sementara siwon memandangi pistolnya yang masih digenggamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan.

DORRR

Sebuah peluru berhasil menembus kepala yunho..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DAISY THE LAST CHAPTER **

**SasukeSeiketsu**

** Happy reading ^^**

Siwon menemui kyuhyun di lokasi pameran. Siwon terlihat bingung saat melihat kyuhyun menangis.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya siwon pada changmin yang sibuk menenangkan kyuhyun.

"yunho…. Telah meninggal ketika menjalankan tugas".jelas changmin dengan kepala menunduk .

kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan mata berair ia segera berlari ke arah siwon dan memeluk siwon erat tangan kyuhyun melingkar di punggung dan bahu siwon . GREPP

" hiks..hiks,, " isak tangis kyuhyun melukai hati siwon,siwon segera memeluk kyuhyun tak kalah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon.

" tenanglah ada aku disini" bisik siwon ditelinga kyuhyun. Siwon sangat merasa bersalah kyuhyun menangis karna dirinya. Siwon terus menciumi pucuk kepala kyuhyun ,berharap kyuhyun akan tenang dan berhenti menangis.

'mianhae kyuhyun ini semua salahku'

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

kyuhyun tengah serius dengan lukisannya .ia kembali melukis untuk menghibur dirinya .kyuhyun membubuhkan cat minyak dilukisannya dengan teliti.

"Aku merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada yunho . Aku berusaha melukis wajahnya setiap kali aku merasa kesepian karna teringat pada sosoknya" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati,ternyata yang ia lukis adalah sketsa wajah yunho yang terlihat tengah tersenyum dengan memegang secangkir kopi.

**Sasukesiketsu**

Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah adegan di tv yang sangat disukainya "aku memutarnya beberapa kali coba liatlah" ujar siwon pada kyuhyun,kyuhyun hanya memandang siwon dalam diam . siwon selama ini mencoba belajar membaca gerakan bibir dengan menonton tv dan mematikan volumenya .

"aku dapat membaca gerakan bibir,ayo katakan sesuatu, cobalah" pinta siwon semangat. Pria itu kini tengah menatap kyuhyun intens,berharap agar wanita cantik itu mengerakkan bibirnya. kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan sesekali melihat ke arah siwon terlihat tidak yakin siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba menyakinkan kyuhyun .

kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. "jeongmal kau bisa membaca gerakan bibirku?" ucap siwon yang telah membaca gerakan bibir kyuhyun,kyuhyun sendiri merasa terkejut ternyata siwon benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Namja itu belajar gerakan bibir untuknya kyuhyun dalam hati

"Benarkan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun,kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya,ia berhasil membuat kyuhyun tersenyum kembali.

**Sasukeseiketsu**

Kyuhyun mengunjungi makam yuho dengan menggunakan mantel berwarna hitam,udara di amterdam sedang dingin-dinginnya. kyuhyun meraba tulisan di batu nizan yang tertera nama, tahun lahir dan kematian yunho . Seseorang tiba-tiba menyapanya

"dia tidak kesepian sama sekali" ucap changmin

"dia pasti senang melihat anda disini" tambah changmin . changmin membersihkan dedaunan yang mengotori makam yunho dan kembali berbicara

"sudah setahun tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum dia dibunuh, dia mengatakan bertemu dengan seorang teman dan mereka berangkat bersama-sama. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah music mobilnya yang saat itu sedang memutar music klasik. yunho tidak pernah mendengarkan musik semacam itu. Itu berarti temannya mengubahnya dan menghilang. Kami juga telah mempelajari bahwa pembunuhnya menerima tulip hitam sebelum melaksanakan tugas". Jelas changmin

DEGGG

'music klasik,bunga tulip hitam...'

kyuhyun teringat sesuatu pikirannya melayang saat siwon memutarkan music klasik untuknya dan bunga tulip hitam,setiap ia akan menyentuh bunga tulip yang ada dipekarangan rumah tampan itu selalu nampak gugup dan menghalanginya. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meningalkan changmin dengan tergesa,changmin menatap kyuhyun heran.

"yah,kyuhyun-ssi kau mau kemana" Tidak ia hiraukan panggilan changmin dari belakang,yang hanya ada dipikirannya hanyalah 'CHOI SIWON'

** SasukeSeiketsu**

siwon kembali menerima sebuah bunga tulip. Siwon bergegas menuju loker tempat dimana biasanya foto dan alamat target selanjutnya disimpan. siwon berlari sekencang-kencangnya ia harus bergegas,sebulum jungsoo membunuhnya,karna kembali melalaikan menemukan loker kosong dan sama sekali tidak ada foto ataupun alamat target.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tua itu" gumam siwon bingung,siwon beranjak dari tempat itu dan berniat menemui bosnya.

"sudah setahun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya jungsoo pada siwon

"aku baik" jawab siwon datar

"keberadaan kau telah diketahui, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita sama saja menodongkan pistol kepada diri sendiri. Lupakan kesalahan yang kau lakukan setahun yang lalu dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mu " ucap jungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah map yang berisi foto changmin .

Sementara itu, kyuhyun memasuki rumah siwon . Ingatan kyuhyun melayang saat siwon memutarkan musik klasic untuknya dan ruangan yang disembunyikan siwon .kyuhyun menemukan sebuah kotak mencurigakan diruangan itu ,ia berusaha membukanya tapi tak bisa kotak itu terkunci. Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu siwon selalu menyimpan kunci dibawah lampu meja,kyuhyun bergegas menuju lampu itu . dan ternyata benar ia menemukan sebuah kunci. kyuhyun mengambil kunci itu dan segera membuka kotak itu, kyuhyun sempat terkejut ia melihat sebuah pistol dan foto-foto berserta alamat lengkap pemilik foto dikotak yang paling membuat ia terkejut ada foto yunho disana .kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dugaaanya benar siwon yang membunuh yunho

** SasukeSeiketsu**

Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur rumahnya. Disana dia melihat siwon sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kemarahan kembali menghampiri kyuhyun .wanita manis itu menatap siwon dengan mata penuh kebencian .

"tunggu sebentar, makan malam hampir siap" ucap siwon yang menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun .pria itu tetap tenang dengan apron yang melingkar di pinggangnya. siwon mencicipi hasil masakannya,tanpa menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sedang menatapnya benci. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam ke arah siwon . Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang ditemukannya di ruang rahasia siwon .

"minum teh dulu" ucap siwon menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada kyuhyun,karna merasakan tenggorokannya yang mulai kering,kyuhyun meminum teh itu sekali teguk.

"Maaf, tidurlah untuk sesaat" gumam siwon dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam siwon yang kembali sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kyuhyun dengan serta merta membanting kotak berwarna coklat yang digenggamnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

BRAKKK

"apakah kamu suka daging sapi?" tanya siwon berpura-pura tidak mendengar bantingan keras kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mulai kesal karna tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh siwon .ia berjalan mendekati radio dan memutar music klasik. Sekali lagi tidak ada reaksi dari siwon . Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kyuhyun membuka kotak berwarna coklat yang di dalamnya terdapat foto yunho dan sebuah pistol yang biasa digunakan siwon untuk membunuh. Kyuhyun terus menunjukan foto yunho tepat diwajah siwon

"ahhh...ahhh"

lalu ia menodongkan pistol ke arah siwon .tapi siwon tidak peduli sama sekali

"kau akan tahu besok" ucap siwon pada kyuhyun yang mulai mengantuk

beberapa kali ia mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menguasainya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik pelatuk pistol DORRR kyuhyun hampir terjatuh,tapi dengan sigap siwon menangkap tubuh mencium lantai.

"mianhae" bisik siwon pada kyuhyun yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

** Keesokan harinya**

Di pusat kota terlihat banyak polisi yang bersiaga dan menyamar ada yang sebagai tukang sampah,penjaga toko pelukis dan sebagainya. sementara itu di salah satu gedung seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk. Tatapannya tajam dan dipenuhi dengan dendam. Terutama dendam karena kematian sahabatnya, yunho.

**Sasukeseiketsu**

kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling dan terkejut saat mendapati lukisan padang bunga daisy, surat dan sebuah buku diary terletak di atas sebuah meja. kyuhyun sangat mengenali lukisan tersebut karena dirinya sendirilah yang menggambarnya untuk namja yang membangunkan jembatan untuknya,kyuhyun menyentuh lukisan itu pelan dan mengambil surat yang tergeletak disampingnya Kyuhyun membaca surat yang kyuhyun yakini dari siwon

"Mianhe. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin membantu wanita muda yang cantik ini." Mata kyuhyun membulat,ia tidak menyangka siwon orangnya .

" Aku membangun sebuah jembatan dan kau memberiku lukisan. Aku mulai mengirim bunga daisy setiap hari, tetapi aku justru menjadi jembatan antara kau dan dia. Aku melihat kau begitu sedih setelah ia pergi, itu sebabnya aku muncul. Sekarang aku akan memberikan hati mu kembali."

Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya menggunakan kedua tangannya,ia telah salah .bukan yunho yang selama ini ia tunggu tapi siwon,siwon yang selalu disampingnya selama ini dan bodohnya kyuhyun tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

kyuhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. ia melewati jembatan yang dibangun siwon untuknya dan hamparan padang bunga daisy. Satu hal yang ingin dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang yaitu menemui siwon dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencitai siwon bukannya yunho .Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan mobil yang akan membawanya ke kota, namun tidak ada satu mobil pun yang ingin memberinya tumpangan. Kyuhyun akhirnya nekat berdiri di tengah jalan disaat sebuah mobil berjalan menuju ke arahnya,ia merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap mobil itu akan berhenti dan memberinya tumpanggan diluar dugaan mobil itu semakin kyuhyun menutup matanya erat

CKITTT

**Sasukeseiketsu**

changmin berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Para polisi semakin waspada dan berusaha agar kejadian yang terjadi pada yunho tak terulang lagi. Sementara itu dari atas sebuah gedung terlihat siwon yang mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya dan targetnya adalah changmin

"tim beta set" terdengar aba-aba di setiap headset yang terpasang disetiap polisi .

"charly are you set?"

"charly set" jawab siwon .

ternyata siwon telah melumpuhkan salah satu polisi yang berjaga di posnya dan mengambil alih,pistol laras panjangnya. Baru saja siwon ingin menarik pelatuk senapannya, kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengejutkan changmin

" YAKK apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sangat berbahaya" teriak changmin panik.

Kyuhyun tidak perduli pada ucapan changmin , baginya yang terpenting adalah menemukan sosok siwon diantara banyaknya orang yang tengah lalu lalang. Siwon sama kagetnya ketika melihat kyuhyun dari memperhatikan kyuhyun menggunakan senapannya. Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak terdengar.

"hentikan" ucap siwon mengulang apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun

"hentikan" kyuhyun mengangkat lukisan padang daisy setinggi-tingginya agar siwon bisa melihatnya

"apakah kau melihat lukisan ini. Kau membuatku begitu bahagia. Lukisan ini aku memberikannya pada mu . Maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu. Sekarang aku tahu, karena kaulah aku sudah menunggu" siwon dengan sangat mudah membaca gerakan bibir kyuhyun ,kyuhyun terus mengacung-ngacungkan lukisan itu berharap siwon melihatnya.

Changmin terus berusaha menjauhkan kyuhyun dari zona bahaya tapi ia tak berhasil

"bisakah,kalian membantuku" teriak changmin,kesusahan menghadapi kekeras kepalaan kyuhyun .

Dua orang polisi wanita datang dan berusaha menjauhkan kyuhyun dari changmin , namun kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menyingkir.

"kyuhyun , aku disini, mianhae" suara siwon menghentikan kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca .

"aku tidak bisa, aku tak pantas untukmu. Maaf aku yunho, maafkan aku karena membiarkannya mati. Semua yang kulakukan hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, mianhae" ucap siwon sedih air mata hampir keluar di kedua mata siwon,tapi ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan menatap siwon tidak percaya,air mata telah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Disaat siwon lengah,kyuhyun melihat ada orang yang akan menembak siwon,dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari kearah siwon dan memeluk siwon erat.

DORRR

Siwon membulatkan kedua peluru berhasil menembus bahu kyuhyun,darah terus mengalir membuat siwon panik, kyuhyun mulai pucat dengan cepat siwon mengendong kyuhyun ketempat yang aman. Menghindari baku tembak yang terjadi .

"andwae jangan menutup matamu ku mohon" siwon menguncang-guncangkan tubuh kyuhyun .menjaga agar kyuhyun tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"bertahanlah kyuhyun aku mohon bertahanlah hiks.. '" siwon menggendong kyuhyun menuju tempat yang aman,air mata mata terus meluncur dari kedua mata siwon,sesekali siwon melihat wajah kyuhyun,napas kyuhyun tersenggal-sengal darah terus mengucur dibahunya.

Dengan perasaan kalut siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,beberapa kali namja tampan itu menghapus air mata yang membuat matanya buram.

**SasukeSeikets**u

Siwon mengendong tubuh kyuhyun menuju ruang perawatan. Beberapa perawat mengahampirinya dan mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun dari gendongan siwon. "maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk" ujar salah satu perawat sambil menahan tubuh siwon yang memaksa untuk ikut masuk.\\

" aku ingin menemaninya KYUHYUNNN KYUHYUN" siwon terus berontak membuat sang perawat kewalahan.

Beberapa orang security datang dan membantu sang perawat untuk menahan tubuh siwon. Siwon yang lemas tak mampu melawan,tubuh siwon merosot didepan ruang operasi beberapa orang menatapnya iba.

"bertahanlah hiks jebal..aku mencintaimu" siwon menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua -tiba siwon mengangkat memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"kau akan menyesal park jungsoo" siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya,membuat jari-jarinya memutih,namja bertubuh kekar itu berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata,ia tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini kyuhyun tengah berjuang untuk tetap hidup,siwon berniat balas dendam ,ia harus membunuh jungsoo yang telah melukai kyuhyun.

**SasukeSeiketsu **

Siwon berjalan ke sebuah gedung yang sudah biasa didatanginya. Kedatangannya kali ini adalah bukan untuk bekerja melainkan untuk balas dendam . Mata siwon terus siaga beberapa orang berusaha menembaknya tapi tidak berhasil. Satu persatu pria berbaju hitam berhasil dilumpuhkannya. Siwon dihadapkan dengan seorang pria yang ia yakini telah membunuh yunho dan melukai kyuhyun.

"kau datang Choi" ujar si pria dengan nada sinis yang ia tampilkan ketika melihat siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Tampa rasa takut siwon terus berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan wajah datar tidak ada ekpresi yang ditampilkan siwon. namja itu mulai mengangkat pistolnya begitupun dengan siwon. DORR DORR adu tembak terjadi antara siwon dan suruhan jungsoo. Siwon membidik tangan namja itu DORR pistol yang pria itu pegang terlepas dari tangannya membuat pria itu takut,siwon semakin mendekat DORR pria itu pun mati dengan peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Jungsoo mengelap pistolnya dengan tenang,siwon tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas terengah

"ohh choi siwon kau sudah datang,aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" jungsoo menampilkan senyum siwon muak melihatnya.

"maafkan aku soal kematian yeojamu" siwon memejamkan matanya mengendalikan kemarahan yang kembali menguasainya. Dengan wajah datar siwon menodongkan pistol kearah membuat jungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

" santai dulu siwon kita bisa bicara.."

DORRR

siwon tak ingin lama-lama mendengar semua ocehan dari mulut jungsoo.

"itu untuk yunho yang mati"

DORR

"dan itu untuk yeoja yang sangat kucintai" siwon pergi setelah memastikan jungsoo telah mati di tangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai siwon meninggalkan gedung tua ,ia harus bergegas kyuhyun tengah ,menunggunya kini

**SasukeSeiketsu **

Pintu ruang operasi kyuhyun,siwon segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun" siwon menguncangkan bahu dokter itu dengan tidak sabar.

"wah tenang dulu tuan,kyuhyun telah melewati masa kritisnya ia sudah stabil sekarang" mendengar ucapan dari dokter .hati siwon lega bukan baik,tubuh namja kekar itu merosot dilantai karna lega. dokter berkebangsaan asing itu menepuk bahu siwon pelan dan berlalu.

"tuhan terimakasih hiks" siwon senang kyuhyun-nya yang sangat ia cintai selamat.

Siwon memandangi wajah kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur yeoja cantik itu masih terlihat siwon terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi putih kyuhyun dengan lembut siwon mengelus pipi chubby itu .siwon menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening kyuhyun,ia membungkukkan wajahnya CUPP Siwon mencium kening kyuhyun lama,berusaha menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada kyuhyun.

"Saranghae" bisik siwon tepat ditelinga kyuhyun

Siwon hendak meninggalkan ruang rawat kyuhyun sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"kajima"

siwon membulatkan matanya,ia memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"kyuhyun suaramu.." siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan mata membulat dan alis mengkerut,membuat kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"ne umm..suaraku sudah kembali" kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit ngilu ,suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"kemarilahh"

kyuhyun menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong ,menyuruh siwon untuk duduk dekat dengannya. Dengan ragu siwon meletakkan tubuhnya disamping terduga kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut siwon kyuhyun melingkar diperut namja tampan itu. Siwon sempat kaget jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"siwonnie..boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya,berusaha melihat wajah mengangguk mata namja tampan itu bergerak-gerak tak tentu berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata kyuhyun.

"nado saranghae" lirih kyuhyun pelan

,yeoja berambut ikal itu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut siwon,siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya .ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"terimakasih ,telah membuat hari-hariku indah dengan semua bunga yang telah kau kirim,maafkan aku yang tidak mengenalimu siwonnie,maafkan aku yang tidak menyadarinya" bisik kyuhyun pelan .

ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut pembunuh bayaran itu dengan lembut siwon mengelus rambut kyuhyun tanpa suara.

"walaupun jika kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku pengemar akan tetap mencintaimu dari bunga daisy setiap hari dan melindungimu tanpa kau sadari." Kyuhyun mengakat kepalanya menatap mata hitam siwon mencari kebohongan disana,siwon menundukan kepalanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun .kyuhyun menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan siwon menutup matanya erat,perlahan tapi pasti bibir siwon menempel dengan bibir plum kyuhyun,. Ini yang pertama untuk mereka berdua .

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyuhyun,namja tampan itu mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,sedangkan kyuhyun,wajah yeoja itu sudah memerah karna malu

"kau tidak perlu mengirimiku bunga daisy,dengan kau berada disisiku itu sudah cukup."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ,membelakangi siwon ,ia malu karna secara tidak langsung kyuhyun meminta siwon untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan kyuhyun,ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun dengan lembut,takut menyakiti yeoja cantik itu,kyuhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan hangatnya pelukkan siwon,ia merpatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namja kekar itu mencari kehangatan disana.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah sibuk didapur sederhananya,apron pink melingkar manis dipinggannya dengan lincah yeoja tersebut memotong beberapa sayuran untuk ia dan kekasihnya makan. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya yang ramping

,"yak siwonnie kau membuatku kaget,kalau tanganku terpotong bagaimana pabbo" kyuhyun mencubit tangan siwon yang tengah melingkar diperutnya. Membuat sang pemilik tangan menjerit kesakitan

"appoo,baby ini sakit" siwon mengelus tangannya yang sedikit memerah,bibir namja tampan itu mengerucut,tidak pantas sama sekali dengan statusnya sebagai mantan pembunuh. Kyuhyun terlihat merasa bersalah,ia mengelus tangan siwon yang ia cubit tadi.

"mianhae ,sayang~" CUPP kyuhyun mencium tangan siwon yang memerah. Siwon tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari lelah yang ia rasakan sehabis bekerja menghilang seketika,siwon kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun menarik kyuhyun masuk kepelukannya.

Sekarang siwon dan kyuhyun tinggal disebuah desa jauh dari keramaian kota,setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih,siwon memutuskan membawa kyuhyun kembali kekorea , menghindari polisi yang terus mencari keberadaannya. Siwon bekerja sebagai tukang kayu walaupun gajinya pas-pasnya tapi siwon sangat bersyukur, kyuhyun tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya.

Siwon semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun dengan kyuhyun yang terus mengelus kepalanya sayang,mereka tengah menikmati waktu bersama dengan saling memeluk diranjang mereka yang hanya cukup untuk berdua saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika siwon makin menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya,sebenarnya kyuhyun merasa sedikit geli dengan kumis tipis siwon yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"siwonnie,apa kau lelah?" tanya kyuhyun pelan,tangan kyuhyun tak berhenti mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"ne ,baby punggungku terasa sakit" balas siwon pelan Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat kepala siwon.

"ayo ,menelungkuplah" perintah kyuhyun.

"hmmm untuk apa baby" jawab siwon malas,ia masih betah menengelamkan wajahnya,di dada kyuhyun.

"ishhh menelungkuplah"

"hah arraso" dengan malas ,siwon menelungkupkan tubuhnya diranjang,

setelah tubuh siwon menelungkup kyuhyun menaiki tubuh siwon,yeoja itu duduk dipinggang siwon dengan semangat. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun memijat punggung siwon yang membuat siwon mengerang

"arrggh"

Kyuhyun panik saat mendengar erangan dari siwon,ia menghentikan pijatannya.

"apa terasa sakit?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"aniya malah enak:" jawab siwon sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ,ia kembali memijat punggung namja yang sangat ia cintai itu,berharap mengurangi rasa pegal yang siwon rasakan, Tiba-tiba saja siwon membalikakan tubuhnya,membuat kyuhyun duduk diperut sixpacknya. Siwon menatap kyuhyun penuh cinta dengan senyuman lesung pipi yang sangat menawan.

"baby~" pangil siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun malah asik membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya didada telanjang siwon.

"ne,ada apa wonnie"

"menikahlah denganku"

"mwo?!"

"menikahlah denganku sayang"

Seketika itu juga siwon merasakan,beban yang menindih tubuhnya,kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat dengan kaki yang melingkar dengan indah diperut siwon.

"ne,,ne aku mau hiksss...huaaaaa"

"yahhh,baby kenapa malah nangis"

**END**

Gomawo,semuanya mianhae gaje #bow,makasih buat para reader yang udah ngigetin kalau ff ini acak2akan aku udah perbaiki kok,makasih


End file.
